Summary This application requests funds to cover the travel and lodging expenses of undergraduate and graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty attending the Fifth Annual Workshop on Metabolic Imaging. The conference will be held at the University of Pennsylvania from July 26-28, 2018. The still-emerging field of metabolic imaging has great potential to improve the diagnosis, management and treatment of a wide range of diseases, including various cancers. However, because of its inherently interdisciplinary nature, until recently it has been difficult for researchers to share their findings. Our first workshop metabolic imaging in 2006 was explicitly intended to address this problem. Based on the overwhelmingly positive responses that we have received to subsequent meetings, we hope to further expand the interdisciplinary nature of next year's conference by inviting students, researchers and clinicians working with a diverse array of metabolic imaging modalities?including hyperpolarized MRI, optical imaging, and PET. Leading scholars in each field will deliver a number of invited talks on a wide range of topics, including new imaging modalities, recent technological advances, and translation to the clinic. Time will also be allotted for twenty shorter presentations by students and postdoctoral researches, as well as question-and-answer sessions, poster sessions, and several panel discussions. We will disseminate the proceedings of this workshop internationally via an interactive, real-time webcast, and a document outlining the most important current issues in metabolic imaging, which will be published on our website. Finally, we intend to publish the highlights of this meeting in a special issue of NMR in Biomedicine.